Vul, The Cosmic One
Vul is character made by the user Ztarhaven. Use him if you want! Appearance WIP Personality WIP History From the unending reaches of existence beings of immense power unleash their energies throughout infinity, but that power doesn’t fade into nothingness, it coalesced into one point and forever onto that one center of everything. Creating a being of constantly growing and shrinking power, an agent of absolute chaos, Vul is their name and… They’re not very bright, a goofball some might call them! Apparently being made of everything doesn’t give you a shortcut to being knowledgeable. Thankfully the first reality they stepped into was relatively normal, albeit magical. Meeting and “befriending” a godslayer who now has to deal with Vul’s questions. Now that they’ve learned quite a bit (but probably not enough) they set off to other worlds! Creating their own personal dimension and home near the fantasy realm as a checkpoint, they travel to the next reality, and then the next, and the next, and the- you get the point. Despite being seemingly infinite in power, Vul doesn’t use this ability to it’s peak, participating in combat only for fun rather to kill. Even in battle Vul physically weak most of the time, his skills very lacking in martial arts, relying on copying and confusing opponents with their abilities. Power Reality Warping: Basically Omnipotences without sounding as op, he uses this for tons of things, but I will specify a few forms he uses a lot. Power Setting: At his base they’re more like a solid ghost, unable to take and throw good punches. However with their power they can instant increase their strength based on whoever they’re fighting with. In layman’s terms they scale up with an opponent, and is able to go higher on a whim too. Flight: He mostly floats instead of walking, so flying isn't out of the question. Teleportation: Though pretty much everyone has this, Vul does this quite a lot and in an instant. Portals: Used similarly to teleportation, but can be used more cleverly with sending attacks from behind without an opponents knowledge. Cloning: Unlike most cloning techniques that create weak short-lasting copies, Vul creates more of a hivemind of copies, with their power distributed evenly between all of them. There is no limit to the amount of clones, although they usually don’t stay separated for an entire match. Omnikinesis: While they can use anything imaginable, they tend to stick to the basics of elements. Such as fire, water, lighting, and earth. Gyrokinesis: An incredibly useful ability that they surprisingly don’t use enough to their advantage, still they have a variety of ways to use it Such as shifting the direction of gravity, increasing the force of it, or simply negating it all together. WIP Forms Base Power Matched (Matching the general power of an opponent) Infinite (The full extent of his power) Strengths WIP Weaknesses Vul is not expireced in the slightest, he mostly adapts to battles and use tricks than strategically attacking, and even with copying multiple opponents he can still be overwelmed. Plus he likes to play fair and will forfeit matches depending on his injuries, but that's only against other fair opponents. He can also be tricked himself, though the effitiveness of this is just for a suprise attack. While his energy can not be controlled, energy erasing attacks can not only physically harm him, but weaken him to an extent, although his core cannot be erased fully without an equally infinite erasing attack. Gallery Vul animated 2.gif Vul animated.gif Vul OMG.png|Amazing work by Liptonpee! Quotes Category:Characters Category:Ztar's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Gods Category:Unknown Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omnipotents Category:Weaponless Category:Supporters Category:Fighters